Ray Donovan
Unnamed mother Sydney Manning Gary Manning Unnamed mother-in-law Heather Manning Karen Manning |path = Spree Killer Thrill Killer |mo = Varied |victims = 11+ killed 4+ attempted 3 hostages |status = Deceased |actor = Jonathan Tucker |appearance = "The Thirteenth Step" }} "Enough's enough, baby." Raymond "Ray" Donovan was a sociopathic spree killer who murdered several people with his lover Sydney Manning in The Thirteenth Step. Background Ray was born around 1984 in Devil's Lake, North Dakota, and was regularly molested by his alcoholic father Paul. At the age of ten, he was placed in foster care due to drug problems, but he continued acting out by drinking, doing drugs, and abusing people. In total, he spent time in four different foster homes.﻿ He was later arrested twice for driving under the influence, and eventually, his junkie girlfriend, Amy Wichowsky, filed a restraining order against him. Ray later started going to Alcoholics Anonymous meetings to get rid of his addictions; at one of those meetings, he met Sydney Manning, who had a similar background of substance abuse and molestation by her father. Sydney fell in love with him, but Ray still had feelings for Amy. When she found out, Sydney indirectly murdered Amy by giving her a mixture of alcohol and heroin which she overdosed on. With Amy dead, Ray started going out with Sydney, not knowing that she was responsible for his ex-girlfriend's death. The Thirteenth Step See section on the Raymond Donovan and Sydney Manning article Modus Operandi Ray used a Beretta 92F semiautomatic pistol for most of his killings, though his first two victims with Sydney were killed by savage beatings. Additionally, during the Billings gas station massacre, he used at least one pump-action shotgun, one of the victims was bludgeoned with a crowbar before being shot at point-blank range, and the clerk was bludgeoned and sodomized with a tire iron before being shot to death by Sydney. When he killed Sydney, he manually strangled her to death. Known Victims *The 2011 killing spree with Sydney: **January 2, Jamestown, North Dakota: N. Apu **January 4, Bowman, North Dakota: Unnamed convenience store clerk **January 8, Miles City, Montana: Six people killed at a local gas station. Known victims killed by him are: ***The unnamed clerk **January 8-9, Billings, Montana: Eight people killed at a local gas station. Known victims attacked by him are: ***An unnamed man ***An unnamed man ***An unnamed woman **January 9-10, Helena, Montana: At least eight people killed at an Alcoholics Anonymous meeting place. Known victims killed by him are: ***Tim ***An unnamed woman ***Jason ***An unnamed victim **January 10: ***Unspecified location in Idaho: Paul Donovan and his unnamed wife : ****Paul Donovan ****Ray's unnamed mother ***Spokane, Washington: The attack at Gary Manning's gas station: ****Gary Manning and his daughter Heather : *****Gary Manning *****Heather Manning ****Emily Prentiss and Derek Morgan ****Sydney Manning ****Shot at the following: *****Aaron Hotchner *****David Rossi *****Emily Prentiss *****Derek Morgan *****Numerous unnamed others present Appearances *Season Six **"The Thirteenth Step" **"Sense Memory" **"Today I Do" **"Coda" ﻿ Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Six Criminals Category:Spree Killers Category:Revenge Killers Category:Psychopaths Category:Deceased Category:Suicides by Cop Category:Thrill Killers